


The Consequences of Lightly Slapping Someone Over and Over Again

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Confrontations, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Strangulation, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron gets kicked out and goes to Ferris for help. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Lightly Slapping Someone Over and Over Again

When Cameron hears his father come home, he goes into his living room. Cameron thinks he is prepared to stand up for himself for the first time ever, to stand up against this man who hits his mother and ignores his son in favor of a freaking car. Cameron knows that his father usually works on the car right when he gets home, to blow off steam. Cameron isn't scared anymore. 

"Cameron! Where the hell have you driven my car?" Cameron's father screams, not yet noticing the broken glass. He never trusted the boy, but still is angered that Cameron would dare defy him and his authority. 

Cameron goes out to the garage, where his father is waiting, red-faced and drunk. He usually drinks on the job, and his boss doesn't care. Laws don't apply to Mr. Frye. 

Cameron walks over to the broken window, and Mr. Frye's eyes have narrowed. "I drove your car out there." Cameron says, not nearly as calm as his delivery would make him appear. 

"Did Ferris have something to do with this? That self-centered rat..." Mr. Frye needs to believe his son still fears him. Cameron braced himself for the blow he knows will come as he turns to his father.

"No, dad, Ferris had nothing to do with this. I did it! You have never been a real father to me, you love that fucking car more than me, and I'm sick of it! I kicked your beloved car out the damned window, and I'd do it again if I had the chance!" 

Cameron's father walks over to him real slowly. Cameron gulps, all his fear from earlier suddenly rushing through him. Mr. Frye's hand grabs Cameron's throat, so that with one impulsive move, Cameron could lose his ability to breathe. All Cameron can see is his father's face, angrier than he has ever seen. Mr. Frye enunciates, saying "You... Worthless... Freak... I've given up everything for you! I work all day to buy food for you and keep a roof over your head. I married to that godawful bitch you call your mother, all because of your worthless existence! Yes," his hand tightens unconsciously, nails digging into Cameron's skin, "I love that car more than you. That car didn't ruin my life!" Cameron finds himself freely able to breathe again, as his father hits him in the eye. The impact almost makes Cameron fly out the way the car did, but he steadies easily. 

Mr. Frye reaches the end of his rope. "Get out!" he yells, so loud the neighbors hear him. "Get out of this garage, get out of this house, go live with that bastard you call your best friend! I'm done with you! And don't think your mother will save you. We all know she's just as better off without you as I am." 

Cameron is trembling. He never, not in all his years of putting up with his father's abusive rages, expected this. He runs outside, and doesn't stop until he reaches the outskirts of the forest he lives in. He goes to the payphone and calls Ferris. 

"Ferris Bueller, at your service." 

"It's Cameron. Look, can I crash at your place for a while?" 

"No, my parents think I'm sick, they'd never let you sleep over." 

"Please, man. It's an emergency." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened?" Ferris can hear the panic in Cameron's voice, although he still doesn't believe it is a real emergency, because Cameron constantly exaggerates. Like when he thought he was dying earlier that day, or started calling his father abusive in freshman year just because the guy insults him sometimes. 

"My dad kicked me out for destroying the car." 

"Cameron, your dad did not kick you out. He's just angry. Come on, just sleep outside for a night and then go back tomorrow. You'll be fine." 

"No, Ferris, he's serious this time! He thinks I'm a worthless freak who ruined his life and he never wants to see my sorry ass again." 

"Then just tell him the truth. I wrecked the car." 

"No, Ferris, then he would kick my ass for lying." 

"He's not going to kick your ass, Cam. Stop exaggerating." 

"Yes, he is! I never should have gone for help from you. You never believed me anyway, when I told you about how my father hates me, and now you're trying to tell me I'm exaggerating, when I'm not!" 

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to get angry at me, Cameron. I'm your best friend." 

"You dragged me all over town, you hit me earlier today and claimed I had no reason to be mad at you, you only apologize when it benefits you, and now you're telling me I'm not _allowed _ __to be _mad? _ __" Cameron's anger from four years of being friends with Ferris, along with his anger of having been kicked out of his house, is now getting the better of him, so he ends his phone call with "So fuck you, Ferris Bueller! If you're not over here in fifteen minutes you can find yourself a new best friend!"____

Cameron knows Ferris knows where the payphone outside the forest is. So when an hour passes and Ferris isn't there, Cameron starts crying. He has nowhere to go, no money to get anywhere, and he's still sick. But on the other hand, Cameron is relieved, because now he finally knows that no matter what Ferris said, the day was never really about him. Cameron is done being Ferris' sidekick, and he's done being his father's punching bag. 


End file.
